My Lady Enchantress
by PeeBoink
Summary: Post War - 6th Year: After a long year of starting anew and rebuilding the wizarding world, the International Ministries Council gladly announced the first global competition and event of this decade. As they work together to attain their aim to be victorious in the end, will the blooming camaraderie among the Hogwarts Houses flourish or diminish in time?
1. Chapter One: Bloody Hell Indeed

**Disclaimer:** Most characters in this fiction are not mine unless stated otherwise. Every effort is made to keep this fiction satisfactory; hence, the chapters published are subjected to minor changes without prior notice. I do NOT own the Harry Potter books and series. It is authored by JK Rowling and no other.

**AN:** The Second Wizarding War happened during the summer before 6th year. The Golden Trio returned as 6th years at Hogwarts, after a yearlong break. Despite of being 6th years, the trio was seventeen years old, while Ginny and Luna were sixteen and in their 5th years.

* * *

**MY LADY ENCHANTRESS**

**Chapter One: Bloody Hell Indeed**

* * *

**oooooooo**

The feud between the light and dark side had been long gone. The Order of the Phoenix was triumphant against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, as they battled in Hogwarts. Despite of the massive number of Death Eaters, Dumbledore and those who were loyal to the light side succeeded in defending their cause, and crippling the defense of the dark party. Unexpected, but not surprising, allies revealed their true allegiance in the battlefield.

Lucius Malfoy and some Death Eaters changed sides in between battles, as what he and some trusted members of the Order had planned a few months ago. Lucius and some Pureblood patriarchs, like Nott and Parkinson, where top secret double agents of the light side. Only Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius Black, Snape, and McGonagall knew of their allegiance to the Order. They pledged their loyalty two years ago, after Voldemort summoned them to attack the people in the Quidditch World Cup.

Surprisingly, Draco Malfoy lead half of the Slytherins to join Dumbledore's Army at the beginning of their 6th year. They were vicious in fighting with their dark spells and hexes, which contributed greatly in protecting the younger students inside the castle.

The light side celebrated their triumph as Harry Potter, finally, defeated the darkest wizard alive. It took a year to reconstruct the villages and buildings that were destroyed during the aftermath of war. During the reformation of the wizarding world, the students of Hogwarts were given a one year break to recuperate from the stress and cruelty of war.

A year after the end of the second wizarding war, the students of Hogwarts School were invited to continue their education, and enroll on the year that they missed due to unfortunate circumstances.

**oooooooo**

* * *

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Great Hall**

"...despite our loss, we were able to work harmoniously and established camaraderie among us. As this new era starts, I welcome you to a more inviolable and enriched Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" Professor Dumbledore's powerful voice echoed around the Great Hall, as he ended his welcoming speech with twinkling eyes.

Everyone applauded in the great hall, some with a smile or a grin on their faces, while others were beaming happily.

"It's about bloody time! I'm starving!" Ron said, happy that he could enjoy the feast in a minute.

"Don't be such a pig, Ronald. You ate an hour ago when we were inside the train," Hermione admonished, looking at him with disbelieving eyes.

"It was an hour ago, Mione," Ron slowly said, as if his best girl-friend said something stupid.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he listened to their conversation. "Ron, have you forgotten? Professor Dumbledore will have to reveal the Head Boy and Girl for this year, and the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Aside from that, new rules and regulations might be announced before we can have the feast."

Ron sputtered, disbelief written on his face. One of the reasons why he was excited to attend Hogwarts was because of the scrumptious food served every meal. And to add on his excitement, special feasts, such as the welcoming feast, served more food than the normal everyday meal. Before he could open his mouth to voice out his displeasure, Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Now, my beloved students, I would like to introduce you to our new Head Boy and Head Girl. Please give a round of applause to this year's Head Boy, Adrian Pucey from House of Slytherin―" The Slytherins whooped and cheered as Adrian Pucey stood up and acknowledged everyone with a nod. His housemates patted his back and congratulated him, "―and this year's Head Girl, Cho Chang from House of Ravenclaw!" The Ravenclaws cheered loudly as Cho Chang stood up from her seat, beaming with pride.

"Blimey! Our Head Boy is a Slytherin. We're doomed!" Ron complained, almost to the point of whining.

"Don't be such a pessimist, Ron. The war had ended. The Slytherins accepted their mistake and learned their lesson," Ginny reprimanded her grumbling brother, who was still annoyed that the feast was delayed.

"Ha! They may not be so prejudice, but Gryffindors and Slytherins are still mortal rivals when it comes to House Cup and Quidditch," Ron grumbled.

As the cheers died down, Professor Dumbledore continued his announcement. "I am pleased to welcome again a former member of the Hogwarts Faculty and Staff. He is a former colleague of mine, and professor to our 4th to 7th Year students. He agreed to resume his old post as Defense against the Dark Arts Professor for this year. Let us welcome back―Professor Remus Lupin!" Lupin appeared behind the Hall Cabin and gave a friendly smile to his students, before sitting on his assigned seat.

Everyone in the great hall cheered when they heard the news. The Gryffindors, and surprisingly the Slytherins, cheered the loudest. The younger years were thrilled to be taught by one of the popular heroes of the Second Wizarding War.

"Did you know about this, Harry?" Ron asked, still clapping enthusiastically.

"No. I'm surprised, too. He did not mention anything to me," Harry said, eyes wide as he looked at Professor Lupin, who grinned and winked at him from his seat.

"I know," Hermione said without looking up, as she buried her head on her new _Hogwarts: A History_.

Harry, who was sitting beside Hermione and opposite of Ron, frowned. "What! He told you? Why did he not tell me?"

"He wanted to surprise you. Who am I to spoil that?" Hermione said, looking at Harry innocently.

Harry shook his head at his best girl-friend's antics. He turned around and listened back to Dumbledore as he continued his reminder. "As usual, there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Forbidden Forest is forbidden. Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch Team should submit their names to their own Head of House. Now, without further ado, tuck in!" Dumbledore exclaimed, smiling broadly at them, while his arms were stretched wide open.

As soon as he ended his speech, different kinds of food appeared on each table.

"Thank Merlin! I thought I'll pass out in starvation," Ron said as he dived for a large Yorkshire pudding.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed with disgust on her face, "Slow down! Have you no manners?"

"Eh?" Ron replied, half-listening to his surroundings as he devours his food.

Hermione rolled her eyes and exchanged looks with Harry. "Urgh―never mind!"

Harry chuckled, while he observed his friends. He would never survive his seven years in wizarding world without them. They were his anchor to not succumb in anguish and despair. They were the best friends ever. He could not ask for more.

The boy-who-lived-again scanned the great hall for familiar faces. Most of the Gryffindors in his year came back to continue their schooling. Neville changed for the better. The clumsy and introverted, chubby Gryffindor grew up into a somewhat good-looking guy and leader-like figure. Lavender and Parvati were still boy-crazy and gossip queens. Dean and Seamus were still the easy-going duo of the lot.

A good number of Hufflepuffs came back and enrolled this year. Surprisingly, only half of the previous students from Ravenclaw were present. Some of them transferred to other wizarding schools by their parents' insistence, while some Ravenclaw students died or imprisoned in Azkaban for being Death Eaters.

Lastly, he looked over at the Slytherin table. Amazingly, his friends and some Slytherins developed civility for the past two years. They were not friends, but they can tolerate the presence of each other. They acknowledged one another when they meet in the streets. As much as possible, they avoided spewing insults and degrading words when they underwent arguments.

Harry was about to continue eating when he noticed Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Theodore Nott whispering to each other. Zabini and Nott looked amused at Malfoy, while he looked at them with annoyance. A minute after, he and the three Slytherins caught each other's eyes. The Chosen One raised an eyebrow, silently inquiring their problem. Nott looked at him innocently, while Zabini grinned, then shrugged. On the other hand, Malfoy replied with a raised eyebrow, and then shook his head once. The four of them continued eating, as if nothing happened.

**ooo**

At this moment, Draco Malfoy was pleased. For him, he had everything in this world. He had a loving family, who was finally free from the Dark Lord. He was one of the riches young men in both wizarding and muggle world. He had great and influential friends and trusted acquaintances. He was known as one of the young heroes in the Second War. He was intelligent and one of the best quidditch players in his age. And lastly, he was labeled as one of the most sought after young men in his generation. Women of all ages admire and flock around him, to the point of stalking him or throwing themselves at his feet. Aah! Life is bloody good!

"Hey! Is it me or the atmosphere is getting hotter due to some gorgeous ladies scattered around the Great Hall?" Blaise whispered jokingly, scanning the Hall with his piercing dark blue eyes.

"You saw it, too? Even Millicent is acceptable in the looks department. Almost all ladies from 5th to 7th year turned from nottie to hottie. The best part, those who were good-looking two years ago became sizzling hot beauties now. Talk about super transformation," Theo added, staring at some giggling Hufflepuffs, who were sitting across him.

Draco smirked at his best mates. "I bet those ladies that you call 'hottie' are horny daft bints who think they are Merlin's gift to men. Delusional if you ask me," he drawled after drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Not all of them are daft bints, Drake. Look at our Head Girl. Beauty and brains rolled into one. And there are Ginevra, Padma, Pansy, and Daphne to name a few," Theo pointed out to the Slytherin Prince.

"And speaking of beauty and brains, we have our resident Gryffindor Golden Princess, Hermione Granger. Sometimes, I wonder if Potter and Weasley are just immune to their lovely best friend's allure, or they are just plain stupid for not noticing what is in front of them. Bloody idiots," Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin Italian Casanova, added in mock sympathy to the Gryffindor Duo.

While his two best mates were discussing who's hot and who's not, Draco subtly took his time eyeing the Gryffindor Golden Princess with cunningness inherent to all Slytherins. He was not blind. Oh, no, no, no! He was the Slytherin Prince and Sex God. As such, he knew what to look for when it comes to women. And Hermione Granger was definitely one hell of a fine specimen among the lot. Unfortunately, he had no plans on conquering the Princess of the Golden Trio. She might be beautiful, but she was untouchable.

Hmm...But what if―naah! Impossible. Very impossible.

Before Draco could finish his thought, Dumbledore cleared his throat to catch everyone's attention. He beamed at his students, eyes twinkling with excitement.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention. As we all know, all Wizarding Worlds affected by the war are on their path to recovery and to a booming economy. To celebrate this success, Ministries of Magic all over the world decided to restore one tradition done every ten years. This momentous event will be the first largest celebration as we move forward to new wizarding era."

Whispers erupted from each table. Some were confused and clueless about the announcement, while others were speculating about it. Some had excitement written on their faces, while others looked worried, afraid that another problem would arise. Few of them had an inkling idea on what would this event be.

In the Gryffindor table, almost everyone simultaneously looked at Hermione with inquiry.

"What?" The Gryffindor Golden Princess snapped, looking at her housemates warily.

"Do you know anything about this, Mione?" asked the youngest female Weasley.

"About what?" Hermione asked.

_Sigh._ "About this momentous event slash big affair," Ginny clarified.

"I don't know. Do I look like the Ministry of Magic, Gin?" Hermione joked.

"Merlin's beard! Did Hermione Granger joked? Is Hermione Granger, resident bookworm and brightest witch of our age, clueless for the first time?" Harry joked, mischievousness on his emerald eyes.

"Hey! For your information, my dear Chosen One, it's not my first time to not know something. I like reading and collecting books, but I'm not a human library. I'm not perfect you know," Hermione said defensively.

"Bloody hell! I might have a chance in intellectual department if Mione vocally claimed that she is not perfect after all," Ron said exaggeratedly, with eyes wide as saucers, humor painted on his bright blue depths.

The Gryffindors around the Golden Trio chuckled at their antics. After the war, the trio became more relaxed and at ease. They were laughing most of the time, enjoying each other's presence, and traveling around the world. Hermione lessened her bookworm and know-it-all tendencies. But mind you, she was still the brightest witch of their age. Finally, Ron understood the importance of studying. He was not the honor-type lad in the lot, but he could pass an exam as high as Exceeds Expectations and as low as Acceptable. On the other hand, Harry cast off his hero-complex and self-sacrificing stunts, and opted to consult his close friends and family, before doing something reckless.

While some Gryffindors were chuckling, a shrill voice cut their merriment.

"Oh, Merlin! Oh, Merlin! Oh, Merlin!" Lavender repeated over and over again. She was on the verge of hyperventilation, fanning herself with excitement.

"What? What! WHAT?!" Parvati asked, trying to calm her hysterical best friend. This time, most of the Gryffindors were looking curiously at them.

"Oh, Merlin! Oh, Merlin! Is it this year? Oh, Merlin! I forgot all about it!" Lavender kept on saying.

A vein popped out on Ginny's forehead. "Lavender, blimey! Will you calm down and take a chill pill? You're causing a racket! Merlin's beard! You're embarrassing our house with your hysterics. Dramatic much?!"

"You're causing a racket, too, Ginevra," Hermione interrupted slyly.

"I'm not causing a racket, Mione. How can she hear me if I don't raise my voice a bit," Ginny replied. "―and stop calling me Ginevra!"

"Alright, you lot! Since everybody's calm, can we now ask Lavender what is she talking about?" Harry asked, the ever peacemaker. As Lavender opened her mouth to explain, Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke again.

"This momentous event is participated by all wizarding schools all over the world. This year marked its tenth anniversary, since it was founded ten decades ago. I am proud to say, Hogwarts School never missed in participating, since it was founded," Professor Dumbledore proudly announced.

Whispers were starting to get louder. Excitement and curiosity circled around the atmosphere.

Dumbledore continued, "To be included in this affair is a great honor. Opportunities will flood, not only on the participating party, but also to their Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore scanned the faces of his beloved students and announced, "My dear students! I am happy to announce that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will participate in one of the most prestigious events in history... the 10th Miss Enchantress International Pageant!"

Blaise, Theodore, and Draco bumped fists with each other, thrilled about the upcoming event.

"Damn! Are we lucky or what? It gets even better and better," Blaise said with a gleam on his eyes, rubbing his palms together.

"Pageant + International Schools + Beautiful Interracial Ladies―what do we hormonal blokes get...?" Theo asked slyly, "Time of our life, mate!"

"I don't know the specifics of this event, but what I am sure of is something very good will happen this year. I'm sure of it," Draco smirked lasciviously.

Lavender, Parvati, and Romilda were squealing at Gryffindor table. They were creating a ruckus with their constant giggling and clapping. Gryffindor boys were whooping with excitement, lead by Dean and Seamus.

While Ginny, Neville, and Harry smiled at their housemates' foolishness, Hermione shook her head in exasperation, muttering about 'reading', 'productive', 'silly', and 'beauty pageant'. The other part of the Golden Trio and Gryffindor Weasley King, Ron Weasley, had 'confusion' and 'what-the-heck' flashing brightly on his forehead.

"So... what's it all about?" Ron asked, clueless as ever.

"Ron! A pageant. It is a _beauty_ pageant!" Seamus exclaimed, looking at his red-headed housemate, waiting for him to understand the implications of the said event.

"So?" Ron asked, unable to grasp what was on their mind.

"Beauty pageant, Ron! Sexy ladies! Dressed-up and elegant beauties! Bikini clad hotties strutting around and posing for blokes to drool over! Ring any bells, Ronniekins?!" Seamus exclaimed in exasperation.

Ron looked at Seamus for a few seconds without moving, then his eyes widened like quaffles as he started coughing and choking on air. After his coughing feat, Ron exclaimed the only two words his brain could process.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean nodded their heads in agreement. "Bloody hell, indeed," the four Gryffindors said at the same time.

While the boys were exchanging ideas about the pageant, Ginny had a sly glint on her pretty face. "Hmm...Interesting. Honestly, I don't know much about Ms. Enchanted, but the big question is... Who will be selected to join the pageant?"

"I don't know much about it, too. Maybe, through volunteering or audition? Oh, well, I'm curious, but I will not waste my time researching about it," Hermione replied, as she turned the next page of her book.

"SILENCE!" Professor McGonagall shouted from the staff table as the noise kept on getting louder. All students quieted at once, facing their Headmaster, who was chuckling in amusement.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. As I was saying, Hogwarts School will participate in Miss Enchantress International approximately nine months from now. We will have four fascinating young ladies to participate in the competition. I forewarn you, a legal and step by step process stipulated by the International Ministries of Magic shall be followed in selecting these young ladies. Everything will be further explained tomorrow at 9 o'clock in the morning. May I request students from 5th to 7th year to stay here at the given time―" the lower years groaned in displeasure, "―I'm regretful that 1st to 4th years are not allowed to join tomorrow. Now, I will not hinder you from laying on your comfortable beds and warm pillows and spreads. Bed time! Chop! Chop!" Professor Dumbledore ended.

With the usual deafening scraping noise, the benches were moved back and the hundreds of students began to file out of the great hall toward their dormitories.

**ooo**

As Hermione and Ginny entered their dormitory, the Gryffindor Beauty whispered to the Gryffindor Golden Princess, "Oooh! I can't wait for tomorrow!"

Hermione shook her head in amusement. For her, whoever were chosen for the competition would be a 'big-international-celebrities' after this. Good thing she would never be selected. It would be impossible for her to be selected...or so she thought.

Talking about eating one's words, huh?

**oooooooo**

* * *

**AN:** Edited and Reposted! Former title: Miss Enchanted International. Please give your REVIEWS for this chapter, so that I will know if I have to continue updating this or not.

***** Please continue reviewing. Reviews are very much appreciated. I need your **reviews** for inspiration and for the will to continue this fiction with vigor. THANK YOU!  
* I'll be giving exclusive update/spoilers about the next chapter for my reviewers.  
* Tweet me at my **Twitter**: Peeboink if you have no FanFiction account and you need to ask me some questions. Visit my profile page

**Notes****:**

* Gryffindor Golden Boy - my fictional title for Harry Potter  
* Gryffindor Golden Princess - my fictional title for Hermione Granger  
* Gryffindor Weasley King - my fictional title for Ron Weasley  
* Gryffindor Beauty - my fictional title for Ginny Weasley  
* Slytherin Prince - my fictional title for Draco Malfoy  
* Slytherin Italian Casanova - my fictional title for Blaise Zabini

**- boink! -**

09 Oct 2012

**ooo**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter Two: Surprise Surprise**


	2. Chapter Two: Surprise Surprise

**Disclaimer:** Most characters in this fiction are not mine unless stated otherwise. Every effort is made to keep this fiction satisfactory; hence, the chapters published are subjected to minor changes without prior notice. I do NOT own the Harry Potter books and series. It is authored by JK Rowling and no other.

**Acknowledgement: **Le'Bittersweetie. YssaLovesOrange. harrypotterbook4fan. Hebi Zabini-Malfoy.

* * *

**MY LADY ENCHANTRESS**

**Chapter Two: Surprise Surprise**

* * *

**oooooooo**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Gryffindor Tower**

"It's 'bout time! You two move like girls. Urgh, men! Let's go!" Ginny complained, annoyed at Harry and Ron for moving so slow. She and Hermione waited for half an hour in the Gryffindor common room. The four of them planned to be in the Great Hall by 7:30.

'And what time is it now? It's bloody 8 o'clock already!' Ginny grumbled inside her head.

"What got your knickers in a twist, Gin? Woke-up on the wrong side of your bed?" Ron inquired after yawning. It's still early in the morning and his sister's foul mood might get worst as the day ends. Merlin knows she could start a Third Wizarding War with her anger unleashed for all to see.

Hermione looped her arm through Harry's. They walked side by side with the Weasley siblings. They tried to keep their chuckles at minimum to avoid attention from students around them.

"I _was_ in a good mood! Unfortunately, _your_ Lav-Lav opened her big mouth and _assumed_ that she will be selected for the pageant. She's acting high and mighty! Giving us beauty and diet tips, criticizing our fashion sense, and worst of all, she had no right on commenting about our love life! Oh, sorry wait, she said and I quote, 'non-existent and boring love life'! Rubbish! Completely rubbish!" Ginny loudly complained.

"Woah! She was never _my_ Lav-Lav! Snogging her was one of the most idiotic moves I made in my life. And will you take a chill pill, Ginny? Your face is turning redder than our hair." Ron cringed, remembering his one-night relationship with the resident Gossip Queen.

"I don't care if she's your Lav-Lav, another one's Lav-Lav, or everybody's Lav-Lav! What I'm sure of is I want to bash her fake, thick face with my Care of Magical Creatures book!" The Gryffindor Beauty exclaimed, waving her hand exaggeratedly to make a point.

"Ginny, calm yourself down. She's not worth it. Take deep breaths―" Ginny inhaled and exhaled to calm her raging self, "―yes, that's right. Take deep calming breaths until we reach the great hall," Hermione instructed, rubbing her friend's back in a soothing manner.

The four Gryffindors walked leisurely along the hallway. They met some friends from Gryffindor and from other houses.

**ooo**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Great Hall**

"Drake, tell me who is your next conquest?" Blaise pried as he and his best mates strolled their way to the hall.

"No one," Draco replied.

"No one? Are you ill or what? Don't tell me you're getting homo on us, Drake," Theo said jokingly, bumping fists with Blaise.

"Are you barking mad? Just because I don't feel like having a relationship as early this school year, it doesn't mean I'm homosexual," Draco hissed, disgust written on his gorgeous face, "I think playing and flirting around is more fun at the moment."

"Relax, mate. We're just joking!" Theo raised his hands in surrender. His voice laced with laughter.

When they entered the Great Hall, almost half of the students were present. Some students read their books or assignment, others ate their breakfast silently, and majority gossiped about the event of the year. Even inside the Slytherin Dungeons, Miss Enchantress International was a hot topic.

On their way towards the Slytherin table, Draco bumped into someone. With a reflex innate to all seekers, Draco wrapped one of his muscular arms around a narrow―_definitely feminine_― waist, while his other hand grabbed the nearest body part it can reach to save her from falling... her soft and plump ass.

Time stood still between Draco and whoever was encased in his strong arms. Vanilla and jasmine penetrated his senses, making him dizzy and fuzzy. Soft curves plastered on his hard and muscular chest. Warm, wispy breath tickled his neck, slightly making him shiver. When he looked down to ascertain the identity of who was in his arms, Draco got the shock of his life.

In his arms was the one-third of the Golden Trio and know-it-all Gryffindor Golden Princess extraordinaire, Hermione Granger.

Draco groaned inwardly and thought, 'Merlin's saggy tits! Did I just groped Granger and thought her ass was 'soft and plump?!' Hmmm...Soft and plump, eh?'

**ooo**

Hermione stood up from her perch to change seats with Ginny on the other side of the table. One second she was standing there, and then next thing, she collided on something hard. Hermione was a bit dizzy from the impact. Her palms were pressed on a firm and muscular chest.

'Talk about, literally, hard. Is this human or a boulder? A nice piece of boulder, I must say,' Hermione drawled in her mind.

The owner of the chest smelled like aftershave and crisp mountain air. Strong, angular jaw obstructed her line of vision. She could feel his arm muscles contract around her. His menthol breath made her shiver, as he exhaled near her left ear. Finally, when Hermione gathered her wits, she looked-up and came face to face with the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy.

Hermione was lost in his magnetic mercurial orbs. 'Such captivating eyes...I feel like drowning in them,' she thought dizzily.

"MALFOY, YOU SMARMY GIT! Stop groping Hermione and get your slithering and slimy hands off her ass! NOW!" Ronald snarled, his face was flushed in anger.

'Huh? What did Ron mean about groping? Who is― _*grope grope*_ ―What the...?! Perverted egotistical prat!' Hermione thought in shock.

Hermione stiffened, horrified that her childhood enemy turned war comrade was touching―_to put it mildly_―her derriere. Before she could open her mouth and scream bloody murder, Draco released her from his tight hold. They stared, mesmerized and unable to tear away their gaze from each other.

"Smooth move, Drake. Very smooth move," Blaise drawled, looking from Draco to Hermione then back to his best mate, with a knowing glimmer in his dark blue eyes.

Finally, Draco and Hermione snapped out of their staring match, when they realized that they had some audience. Ronald was standing between Harry and Ginny, looking at Draco with murderous eyes. Ginny was standing beside Ron, smirking at them with narrowed eyes and an eyebrow raised. With confusion painted on his face and green eyes as wide as quaffles, Harry was holding Ron's arm to calm him down, while looking at Draco and Hermione. Theo was beside Draco and Hermione, staring at his best mate with amusement. Blaise stood behind the Gryffindor Golden Princess, who saw his best mate's subtle groping, as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down to his platinum blonde best friend.

The pretty 5th year Ravenclaw Luna Lovegood, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table reading an upside down Quibbler, broke the ice with her dottiness. "It is still early for Nargles to show up. But I guess there are times that it confuses the season of fall from winter, making it appear before Christmas. They even encouraged Draco to steal from Hermione, or maybe is it grab something from her? Aaah, I'm confused. Wrackspurts might be zooming around here somewhere," she said in a dreamy voice, still reading her Quibbler.

Blaise and Theo tried to stifle their laugh, highly amused at Draco's subtle stunt and on Luna's perception.

Harry and Ginny stared at Luna with mirth, shaking their heads from side to side. They were used to her knack of embarrassing honesty.

Ron was still flushed, but without the murderous look on his face. He had a small grin plastered on his mouth.

Hermione looked elsewhere except Draco, avoiding any eye contact. She nibbled her bottom lip in embarrassment.

Draco was annoyed. A vein throbbed on his forehead. 'These fools are getting on my nerves. I did NOT grope Granger! I simply―_ahem_―'supported' her to stop her from falling!' He screamed inside his head.

"What the bleeding hell are you lot talking about? I did not grope anyone, least of all Granger! I was merely _supporting_ her to save her from colliding with the floor! So stop prattling about nonsense Weasley, and you, too, Blaise!" Draco sneered.

"Oooh! Really, Malfoy? Is that what we call these days... _supporting_? Interesting, eh?" Ginny said impishly.

"But Malfoy, do you have to _support_ Hermione _twice_?" The-boy-who-lived-again asked, exchanging looks with Ginny, Zabini, and Nott.

"Eh? You saw it, too, Potter? I thought it was my imagination," drawled Blaise, challenging Draco to reply on that.

"You groped Mione _twice_, you wanker? TWICE?!" Ron roared, enraged that his innocent and prudish best girl-friend was molested by the smarmy Slytherin.

"Woah! Woah! Lower the decibel, Weasley," Theo tried to placate the angry ginger-head, "Did you not hear what Draco said? He was 'supporting' Hermione here," he added, sarcasm and amusement in his voice.

Draco was pissed off. He wanted to hex someone. The meddling Gryffindors were soiling his Slytherin Sex God reputation by accusing him of being a hormonal pervert to the virginal, prudish, and innocent Gryffindor Golden Princess. And the so called bastards he called 'best mates' were conspiring with them to embarrass him!

_'_Ha! I, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and Sex God, do not succumb to such degrading tactics just to cop a feel from the opposite sex. Women perform those stunts at him and not the other way around!' Draco sneered in his head.

Before he could hiss out his displeasure, Hermione Granger interrupted in a resounding and demanding voice. "STOP!" She screamed, as she stomped her foot in aggravation, her face red from embarrassment.

Silence.

Everybody in the hall stared at the squabbling group, with mouth agape and eyes wide as saucers. There was bewilderment written on everyone's faces. It was so quiet they could have heard a pin drop.

"Nice one Mia," Blaise joked, winking at her blushing face.

As the students snapped out of their shock, Professor Dumbledore stood up from his seat and cleared his throat to address the students.

"Good morning, my dear students! I hope the food that our house-elves prepared this morning had pleased your palate and satiated your appetite. Now that I have all your attention, I would like to say some announcement, but first, thank you Ms. Granger for rendering our students into momentary stupor," almost everyone chuckled while Hermione was blushing in embarrassment, "It was easier to grab everyone's attention if they are not talking and buzzing like bees."

"In 20 minutes, I would like all 1st to 4th year students to vacate the Great Hall. You are not allowed to enter the hall until lunch time. All 5th to 7th years will move forward and remain on their tables after the younger years leave. So again, you have 20 minutes left to finish your breakfast, good day!" Dumbledore announced cheerily.

"Nooo! What the hell?!" Ron exclaimed abruptly.

"What is it this time, Ronald?" Hermione said exasperatingly, "I thought Malfoy had already explained everything? There was no groping, so can we just end it at that?" she huffed.

"We haven't eaten yet! We only have less than 20 minutes to eat. This can't be happening!" Ronald stated dramatically.

The squabbling group sighed. If you want to divert Ron Weasley's attention away from you, all you have to do is mention his beloved FOOD. And voila! He won't bother you anymore.

After nodding to each other, they parted opposite ways to their house tables for breakfast.

**ooo**

"Hey, what was that all about? Did you just grope Granger, Drake?" Pansy Parkinson whispered curiously. She was silently eating her breakfast, when she saw a rather intimate spectacle between the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Golden Princess.

Blaise and Theo exchanged glances and sniggered.

Contrary to popular belief, Draco and Pansy were not in a relationship, and worst, fuck buddies. They dated during 4th year, but ended it after three months. They decided that they were better off as friends. Since then, they remained friends and helped each other in dealing the opposite sex. There were times that they flirt with each other, but for fun only.

"Pansy! I did not grope anyone!" Draco hissed.

"Come on, Drake. I'm not oblivious on what's happening around me. I saw you a number of times unconsciously glancing at Granger, before the Golden Trio left for their vacation. And it got worse as the school year started. Don't deny it," Pansy commented dryly, eyes never leaving the Daily Prophet that she was reading.

"Then you are blind...or delusional! That's it, you are all delusional!" Draco scoffed.

Before the situation got heated, Theo interrupted his two friends. "Leave him alone, Pans. You can't force him to admit something if he is still on the phase of denial himself."

"I'm not in denial!" Draco sputtered indignantly.

"Sure, Drake. Sure," drawled Blaise.

**ooo**

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione was interrogated by her own friends as well.

"C'mon, Mione! Tell us the truth! Did Malfoy really cop a feel?" Ginny asked, wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

"No, Ginevra! He did not cop a feel," Hermione hissed defensively, avoiding her friend's inquiring gaze. 'Oh, nooo! He did cop a feel, but I won't admit it... ever!' Hermione swore inside her mind.

"Then why so defensive, Mione," Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Harry Potter, I'm not defensive! It's the truth, so let's end this. Case closed," Hermione insisted.

Luna cleared her throat. "_De Nile_ is not just a river in Egypt, Hermione," she said in her wispy voice.

Hermione groaned loudly. Her friends were hopeless. Absolutely hopeless! The band of Gryffindors and Luna started to eat. They had less than 10 minutes to finish their meal.

**ooo**

As the younger students left the Great Hall, Mr. Filch closed the enormous double doors behind them for privacy. Inside, the 5th to 7th Year students waited patiently with a pinch of excitement running through their body. In front of them were Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall.

"My students, before we further explain the Miss Enchantress International Pageant, I would like to announce important news. The O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s this school year will be scheduled earlier than expected," the 5th and 7th Year students gasped and groaned, "You will be taking these examinations a month before the school year ends." This time, they started to panic.

Dumbledore continued, "Sshh! There is nothing to worry. Your professors prepared a better lesson plan to prepare you for your early examination." Most students sighed in relief, while the remaining few were skeptical, though they accepted the news.

"Whew! Thank Merlin, we are 6th years!" Ron whispered to his two best friends. Harry and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Shut up, Ron! Urgh! I hate being 5th year," Ginny grumbled, narrowing her eyes at the Headmaster.

"Now that everything is settled, I would like to request everyone to listen attentively and save your questions after we've explained everything, or you may ask if we allow you in between explanation. Are we clear? Yes, we're clear!" Dumbledore instructed, before he continued his speech.

"To start, Miss Enchantress International Pageant was founded 100 years ago by the International Ministries Council. The members of the International Ministries Council include 14 Ministers of Magic all over the world. The aims of the pageant are to develop camaraderie and equality between different magical blood and races. Through this, we will be able to understand the differences and similarities of one wizarding country from another. In addition, all magical bloods of pureblood, half-blood, and muggleborn will have an equal opportunity to showcase their talents and abilities through a friendly and enjoyable competition," Dumbledore started.

"Miss Enchantress International is celebrated every 10 years. It is a magical beauty pageant for all witch ages 16 to 19 years old. These ladies are either students or graduates from any of the ten accredited magical schools under the International Ministries. These magical schools should submit four official representatives for Miss Enchantress International to participate in the event," Dumbledore paused, observing his students for any violent reaction or questions.

"I can feel it! I will be one of the chosen witches who will represent our school. I have everything―beauty, brains, and talent. Ha! And I'm popular!" Lavender whispered confidently, batting her eyelashes in front of her compact mirror.

Ginny leaned forward at Hermione and grumbled, "Hear that? She may have beauty or enough talent, but her brain has the same size as a pygmy puff. Popular, my arse! She's popular because she flirts 24/7 non-stop!" She ended huffing, folding her arms across her chest.

"Quiet Gin! If you keep on listening on her, you'll get more and more irritated," replied Hermione.

"It had been our practice to magically pick one witch per house to complete the four representatives," Professor McGonagall continued from where the Headmaster had stopped, "We hope, this time, Hogwarts School will succeed in winning the crown and bring honor to our country and Ministry," she added.

Whispers erupted from every table. Wizards were raising their eyebrows in disbelief. Witches were suffering from distress. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry did not win any crown at all?

"It's outrageous! We did not win even once?" One Ravenclaw asked.

"I bet Beauxbaton won most of the time," one Slytherin joked.

"This is unacceptable!" A Gryffindor hissed to his seatmate.

"Maybe, it was not yet our time to win. Maybe, this time, we can have it," said one Hufflepuff.

"SILENCE!"

Everyone quieted on their seats. Professor McGonagall cleared her throat after her outburst, then continued speaking as if she wasn't interrupted.

"Yes, you heard right. The highest place that we attained was during the 8th Miss Enchanted International almost twenty years ago, which was 1st Runner-up. We think―" McGonagall was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Who were our representatives during that time, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips in annoyance, but obliged the student by answering the question. "Ms. Greengrass, it is rude to interrupt someone who is talking," Astoria Greengrass blushed, "but nonetheless, I'll answer your inquiry. Our representatives during that time were Alice Longbottom née Stuart for House of Hufflepuff―" Gasps were heard from Gryffindor table, everyone was looking at Neville with surprise.

Neville was gobsmacked, mouth agape and choking on air.

"Neville mate, why did you not tell us your mother was a candidate for Miss Enchantress International?" Ron said eyes widen in surprise.

"She was... she was...?" Neville sputtered, clueless about her mother's candidacy.

"...Lily Potter née Evans for House of Gryffindor―" Another batch of gasps were heard. Gryffindors were praising Harry and patting his back, while he blushed in discomfort.

"Oooh! If Harry is a girl, he might be considered for the pageant," teased Hermione, poking him in the side.

"Urgh! Stop, Mione," Harry hissed, still blushing.

"...Bellatrix Lestrange née Black for House of Slytherin―" soft gasps and shrieks of horror reverberated in the hall. Murmurs started to increase in intensity by every second.

"Who would have thought Bellatrix was a Miss Enchantress International candidate," wondered one Slytherin.

"I heard she was one of the brightest girls during their Hogwarts time. She was insane, but let's admit it, she had beauty and brains," stated one Ravenclaw.

"I saw her younger pictures in the yearbook. She was gorgeous. Maybe, she deserved joining the pageant, even if she turned nutters when she got older," said one Hufflepuff.

"Merlin's saggy tits!" Ron exclaimed, mouth opened and closed like a fish out of the water.

"Actually, it isn't surprising Ron. Bellatrix was beautiful. Honestly, she looked beautiful even after 15 years of imprisonment in Azkaban," Harry pointed out to his ginger-haired best friend.

"...and lastly, the one who ranked 1st Runner-up last 8th Miss Enchantress International, from House of Ravenclaw, we had Narcissa Malfoy née Black," McGonagall announced.

All students stared at Slytherin table, looking for the Malfoy Heir.

Draco stiffened on his seat. He was surprised. His mother did not mention anything about Miss Enchanted International, much more winning 1st Runner-up. He thought his mother was only popular because of the Black and Malfoy name. He never knew it was more than that. Despite of not winning the pageant, she was able to bring honor and recognition to her name and family.

"Woah, mate! Aunt Narcissa was a Miss Enchantress 1st Runner-up? Why did you not tell us?" Theo asked his best mate incredulously.

"It's my first time hearing it, too. Mother never mentioned anything about it," Draco shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Well, she deserved it. Even now, she looked like in her late twenties than thirties. Talk about good genes, huh?" Blaise said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Professor McGonagall loudly cleared her throat to catch their attention. "Now that I answered Ms. Greengrass's question, let's continue discussing Miss Enchantress International."

"This pageant is not merely a contest of face value. It is a magical beauty pageant for witches that represent the embodiment of the new wizarding era. She should have a beauty and grace worth a queen, an intellect that can rival some of the brightest wizard and witches of all times, talented in all fields and aspect, and most importantly, she must be compassionate and an advocate for a better wizarding society," ended McGonagall.

Headmaster Dumbledore stepped forward and continued discussing. "Now that the basics regarding the pageant are covered, let me explain about the selection process. It will be through magical balloting. Each one of you is given a small magical parchment provided by our Ministry of Magic―" One by one, small parchments appeared magically in front of every student, "―as soon as you touch it, your magical essence will be imprinted on the parchment as an assurance that no cheating will take place. In the parchment, write the names of the ladies you think that deserves to represent our school on the provided four blanks. Pick one lady per house only."

"Remember, since the parchment has a small part of your magical essence, you can only write the names your heart and mind desires. After filling-in your parchment, place your entry inside the Goblet of Fire. The goblet will magically sort and tally it for us. You only have until this midnight to decide and submit your list. After midnight, all parchments outside the goblet will disappear. Are there any questions?" Dumbledore asked his beloved students.

A Hufflepuff raised her hand. "Can we write our own name, Professor?"

"Yes, you can."

A Ravenclaw raised her hand. "Do we have to complete the four names?"

"Yes, you should. Your parchment will be rejected if it's incomplete."

Another Ravenclaw raised his hand. "If the event is for witches, what will be the role of the wizards?"

"Good question, Mr. Boot. This event is a group effort. Before we announce our representatives tomorrow, I'll be announcing the committees for Team Hogwarts, so that everybody can participate."

Theodore Nott, the Slytherin Dark Knight, raised his hand. "What will the crowned Miss Enchanted International get for winning? Same as the runner-ups," he asked.

"Another good question, Mr. Nott. Unfortunately, the Ministry of Magic will be sending the list of rewards and incentives tomorrow morning. I will announce it after naming our representatives," Dumbledore replied.

Hermione Granger, resident bookworm and know-it-all raised her hand. "If any of the representatives refused to join, can she decline the offer?"

This time Professor McGonagall answered the question. "No, no, no, Ms. Granger! Once selected, she has to fulfill her duty. Failure to comply will result to legal and magical problems. Refusing the representative post is like insulting the wizarding society."

Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall waited for more questions. Murmurs greeted them, so they decided to proceed to their next announcement.

"This year, the competition for Miss Enchantress International title is more difficult an extreme. According to some sources, other magical schools hired professional people to train and guide their candidates. And I am thrilled to announce that we have professional and well-known people who will help us and coach our candidates along the competition. Rest assured that these four people are skillful and efficient in their own field," Headmaster Dumbledore told them.

Excited and confused whispers from the students surrounded the Great Hall.

Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat, before introducing the people who would help them train and prepare their candidates for the pageant. "Our first coach is an alumna of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She was once a Champion for Triwizard Tournament. She is the Editor-in-Chief of one of the most popular fashion and lifestyle wizarding magazine in Europe―_Étoile Britain_. She is also a professional fashion forecaster and trend analyst. A wife and a mother of a beautiful little girl, please help me welcome―"

"Ginny, the first coach seems familiar, but I can't remember who she is," Ron stated, tapping his chin in thought.

"Urgh! You're hopeless, Ron. Of course she is familiar. Sister-in-law, duh!" Ginny deadpanned.

"...Fleur Isabelle Weasley née Delacour," introduced Dumbledore. A round of applause welcomed the breathtakingly beautiful veela witch.

Fleur went out from the Great Hall Chamber and stood behind Dumbledore.

"Our second coach is an alumna of Hogwarts School and House of Slytherin. She studied and pursued professional muggle and magical photography in Paris. Also, she is an international runway and supermodel. Please welcome, Ms. Clara Marie Zabini!" Dumbledore introduced happily.

An exotic beauty walked-in from the Chamber. She had wavy, waist-length, black hair, and a pair of dark violet eyes. She waved in greeting, and most boys were drooling or blushing over her.

"What the―? What is she doing here?! I thought she is staying in Italy!" Blaise exclaimed, pointing at his elder sister with shaking hands.

"Huh? I heard from my mother that Clara will be staying here for a long time," Pansy said, raising her eyebrows at Blaise.

"Why did she not send a missive!" whined Blaise.

"Woah mate! Missive? What is this, a formal event?" Draco joked.

Blaise combed his hair with his hand. "Urgh! I have to talk to Clara after this."

Headmaster Dumbledore continued his introduction. "Our next coach is quite popular due to some misunderstanding and false accusations. Good thing, he cleared his name and redeemed himself a few years ago. He is an alumnus of Hogwarts School and House of Gryffindor. He is a philanthropist and one of the wealthiest and most eligible bachelors in Europe. From the noble House of Black, Lord Sirius Black III."

Excited gasps were heard from the ladies. It was a known fact that Sirius Black was a very good-looking man, with a hint of bad-boy charm. Ladies were blushing and squealing when he entered the Great Hall, a sexy smirk on his face.

"Whew! Sirius is HOT!" Ginny exclaimed, fanning her face with her hands.

"Scourging HOT, Ginny," Hermione corrected, staring lazily at Sirius from top to bottom.

"Blimey! He's my godfather slash father-figure, Mione. Stop staring at him like that. You're turning into a pervert," Harry scrunched his face in disgust.

"Harry! I'm just appreciating the view," Hermione laughed, playfully moving her eyebrows up and down at Harry.

"Last but not the least, our final guest is an alumna of Hogwarts School and House of Ravenclaw. She is a socialite, a philanthropist, and a fashion and image consultant. She is also a well-known fashion designer all over Europe. She is behind one of the biggest and most successful clothing line in the country, _L'empire_. A wife and a mother, let's give a round of applause to our former Miss Enchantress International 1st Runner-up―"

Draco groaned. "I knew it. I knew it! Urgh, mother," he muttered.

Blaise and Theo patted his back, grinning at him.

"...Narcissa Malfoy née Black," Dumbledore proudly introduced to everyone.

A beautiful and elegant woman glided through the hall. She radiated power and respect. Dumbledore kissed her hand in greeting. She shook hands with McGonagall and Fleur, while she gave a brief hug to Clara Zabini and to her cousin, Sirius. She stood beside her cousin, smiling serenely to the students.

Once again, Headmaster Dumbledore cleared his throat to gain his students' attention. "These four people will help, guide, and train our four candidates for the pageant, which will be held on the third week of June at Sydney, Australia."

"It's almost lunch time and I will not hold you here much longer," the Headmaster told them, "Remember, my dear students. Pick wisely. You have until midnight. Make sure your list of ladies will pass the criterion: beauty, brains, talent, and heart. We will gather here, tomorrow, after lunch for the announcement of our representatives. Good day!"

**ooo**

Draco and Blaise waited for their mother and sister, as the ladies talked with the other coaches and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. When the two women said their goodbye, the Slytherin boys approached them with a hug or a kiss. They walked side by side on their way to Hogwarts grounds.

"Clara! Why did you not ask me first if you can stay here in Scotland or not," Blaise demanded like a snotty brat.

"You're not my father or the boss of me, brother dear. I don't have to ask for your permission. And besides, I'm six years older than you," Clara Zabini said, flicking her brother's forehead.

"How about you, mother? You never mentioned you were a Miss Enchantress candidate, and 1st Runner-up to boot. Another thing, I thought you'll be busy for your new Fall Collection, so why are you here?" Draco asked his mother.

"Albus approached me about coaching and of course I agree. It's an honor to coach the candidates for the pageant. And I did not tell you about Miss Enchantress because you are a male, you won't appreciate it like a female could," Narcissa informed her son.

**ooo**

"Hey guys, who will you write on your parchment?" Ginny inquired.

"Honestly, I don't know," Hermione replied, concentrating on her book.

"Actually, I have someone in mind from Gryffindor. She is beautiful, talented, compassionate and extremely smart," Harry said mysteriously.

"Really, mate? Who is she?" asked Ron.

Harry stared at his clueless ginger-haired best friend in disbelief, while Ginny scowled at her brother. "Ron! Hopeless! You're really hopeless! I can't believe God gave me a clueless and quite dumb brother!"

**oooooooo**

* * *

**AN:** Done with the second chapter. How was it? Four reviews only for the first chapter? More please!

**PS:** This is supposed to be a fan fiction, so I am allowed to change some information about the characters to fit my story. _Examples: Narcissa Malfoy as a Ravenclaw & Alice Longbottom's maiden name._

***** Please continue reviewing. Reviews are very much appreciated. I need your **reviews** for inspiration and for the will to continue this fiction with vigor. THANK YOU!  
* I'll be giving exclusive update/spoilers about the next chapter for my reviewers.  
* Tweet me at my **Twitter**: Peeboink if you have no FanFiction account and you need to ask me some questions. Visit my profile page

**Notes****:**

* Slytherin Dark Knight - my fictional title for Theo Nott.  
* Étoile Britain - my fictional fashion and lifestyle wizarding magazine. It is a popular magazine in Wizarding Europe.  
* L'empire - my fictional clothing brand. This clothing line is owned by Narcissa Malfoy. It is popular in both wizarding and muggle worlds.  
* Clara Marie Zabini - my fictional character, and elder half-sister of Blaise Zabini. They have the same mother, but different fathers.

**- boink! -**

11 Oct 2012

**ooo**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter Three: Four Is a Charm**


	3. Chapter Three: Four Is a Charm

**Disclaimer:** Most characters in this fiction are not mine unless stated otherwise. Every effort is made to keep this fiction satisfactory; hence, the chapters published are subjected to minor changes without prior notice. I do NOT own the Harry Potter books and series. It is authored by JK Rowling and no other.

**Acknowledgement:** Umei-mumu Uchiwa. Nala Moon. TBelle with Lurve. lightning Mcquizzle. Le'Bittersweetie.

* * *

**MY LADY ENCHANTRESS**

**Chapter Three: Four Is a Charm**

* * *

**oooooooo**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Slytherin Dungeon**

"Have the two of you decided who will be your candidates?" Blaise asked, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"Yes..." Theo replied cautiously.

Blaise tossed a crumpled parchment at him, hitting him on his forehead. "You don't have to be cautious. I'm not planning anything drastic. But seriously, are you done with your list?" He asked, waving his own parchment in the air.

"Of course. I'm just waiting for you and Drake to finish your list, so that we can throw it together in the goblet," Theo replied, tossing back the crumpled parchment on his best mate.

"Who did you write?" Blaise pried curiously.

"None of your business."

"C'mon, Theodore! It's betwe―"

"Will you stop your whining, Blaise. I can't concentrate here!" Draco interrupted. He was in the process of finalizing his list, but he couldn't concentrate, due to the noise his best mates were making.

After dinner, some Slytherins were lounging inside the dungeon, listing their choices for the pageant. Draco, Blaise, and Theo were silently scribbling on their parchment, until Blaise started to talk, indicating that he was done with his list.

"C'mon, Drake," Blaise whined, "We have a good number of beautiful ladies in Hogwarts this year. It's not difficult to choose four from them."

"Beautiful, yes, there are many. Intelligent, talented, and the most important of all, compassionate―I don't think so," Draco replied, concentrating on his parchment.

"There are ladies who have all those requirements. And four of those ladies are listed in my parchment," Blaise said, confidently patting his pant pocket.

"Of course, you know some of them," Draco said sarcastically, "Between the three of us, you're the only one who is open for intimate inter-house relationships."

"Wrong, Draco Malfoy," Blaise wagged his index finger, "You're the _only_ one between the three of us, who does not engage to intimate inter-house relationships," he corrected.

Draco gaped at his two mates. "W-What? You too, Theo?!"

Theo wiggled his eyebrows up and down in confirmation.

"Who are they?" Draco demanded.

"Tsk! It's for me to know, and for you to find out, Drakiepoo." Blaise grinned at his mate, batting his eyes playfully at his scowling best friend.

"Same. I'll reveal them when the situation needs it to be revealed," Theo agreed with Blaise.

Draco wanted to protest and force them to tell him. They were best mates and self-proclaimed brothers, since they were 6 years old. And as best mates, there should be no secrets between them. Looking at his friends, he decided he won't force them to reveal their escapades for now. "Fine. I won't ask about it, but you have to tell me one of these days," he compromised.

"Fine, enough talk about inter-house relationships. Who are your choices, Theo?" Blaise asked.

"I'll tell you if you reveal your choices, too." Theo replied indifferently.

"Sure. But I have a proposition. What if we have a wager," Blaise suggested, "The more ladies who will be announced as Hogwarts' representatives that matches our own list will be the winner."

"I'm in," Draco injected, listening on their conversation.

"I'm in, too," Theo agreed.

"Alright! Now, what are at stake?" Blaise leaned forward from his seat, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"How about the winner will receive the latest model of broomstick in the market from the losers," Draco suggested.

Blaise and Theo nodded in agreement as they bumped fists.

"How 'bout the losers? Will there be punishment or consequence for them, or the buying of broomstick is enough?" Theo inquired.

"I think it will be more exciting if the losers will do a dare," Draco suggested.

"Aha!" Blaise said excitedly, "I know! The losers will approach the Golden Trio, and then make amends and offer our friendship to them. Take note, real friendship. Agree?" Blaise raised his fist, waiting for his best mates to agree and bump fists with him.

Theo nodded his head in agreement. "Not bad, Blaisey boy. Not bad."

Draco gaped at his mates. Of all the dares that Blaise could think of, offering friendship was at the bottom of his list―_no_―offering friendship was _not_ on his list. He was not ready to be chummy and bosom buddies with the Golden Trio, especially Potter and Weasley.

"Why do we need to offer them friendship?" Draco demanded. "Is civility not enough? Why do we have to be chummy with them?"

"Drakiepoo, I know you have long forgotten about that blood prejudice crap and house rivalry. Hell! Uncle Lucius and Severus attend that monthly men's night together with the Order members held at Three Broomsticks. Don't you think it's time to extend our hands and finally build a good relationship with them?" Blaise informed him.

"I don't give a damn about blood status or rivalry anymore, but seven years of animosity will not disappear in just a split of a second. I'm still in the process of accepting this civility between us. And now, you want us to extend a real friendship with them?" Draco argued. He knew he was being unreasonable. He had long gone accepted their civility. For the past few months, his mind had entertained a possibility of friendship with the Golden Trio, but he kept it at the back of his mind even before he could finish that thought. If he was honest with himself, his pride was the only thing that stopped him to pursue this friendship.

"Sorry but I'll side with Blaise this time, Drake. I think two years of being acquainted with them is enough to start a real friendship," Theo intervened, "I admit, I consider Hermione, Luna, Ginny, and heck, even Longbottom friends for a few months now," he admitted, raising both of his hands in surrender.

"C'mon, Drake. Don't be a prissy bastard," Blaise persuaded his best mate to agree with them.

For a moment, the Malfoy Heir stared at his childhood mates. After a minute of their staring contest, Draco relented and raised his fist in agreement. "Fine! Deal."

Blaise and Theo laughed and bumped fists with him to seal the deal. "Deal," the two Slytherins said together. Blaise cast a spell to ensure secrecy and honesty. Their own parchment was on their hand, as they waited on who among them would volunteer to reveal his list first.

"Alright, I'll go first," Blaise started, "My choices are Susan Bones for Hufflepuff, Cho Chang for Ravenclaw, Daphne for Slytherin, and Mia for Gryffindor," he ended, smiling smugly.

Theo cleared his throat. "Hannah Abbott for Hufflepuff, Padma for Ravenclaw, Pansy for Slytherin, and same as Blaise, Hermione for Gryffindor."

Draco was hesitant to reveal his choices, especially _her_ name. He tried to write someone else, but the damn parchment would clear it up even before he could finish writing another name. He had no choice but to write the _one_ he secretly wanted to join the pageant. "Mine are Susan Bones for Hufflepuff, Padma Patil for Ravenclaw, Daphne for Slytherin, and―" Draco paused, "―for Gryffindor, it's...Granger."

Theo blinked.

Blaise gaped.

"...G-Granger? As in _the_ Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Golden Princess and resident know-it-all... m-my Mia?! Why will you vote for her? I thought she was your childhood nemesis?!" Blaise sputtered in shock, still gaping at his best mate. He never thought Draco had the guts to vote his mortal nemesis for Miss Enchantress.

"You _willingly_ voted for Hermione? Who are you, and what have you done with the real Draco Lucius Malfoy?" Theo asked his eyes were narrowed playfully in suspicion.

Draco sneered at his friends. Granger might be his mortal nemesis since he stepped foot on Hogwarts Express, but they were civil for almost two years now. Surely, there was nothing wrong if he voted her. He opened his mouth to defend his choice, but then he paused when he remembered something.

"MY Mia?" Draco inquired loudly, his eyebrows were raised in astonishment.

This time, Blaise and Theo arched their eyebrows in question.

"When did Granger became _your_ Mia, Zabini?" Draco demanded, towering over his mate. He knew some of his friends were civil and friendly with the Gryffindors. It was fine when Theo and Pansy addressed some of them by their first names―hell, he even accepted, albeit reluctantly, when Blaise started to call Granger his personal nickname for her. But claiming her as his? His?! It was too much! It was bloody too much!

It's unacceptable! Extremely absurd!

Blaise narrowed his eyes. Draco was reacting violently just because he called Hermione 'my Mia'? There was something fishy about this situation. His reaction was somewhat over-reacting.

"I have been calling Hermione 'Mia' ever since we officially switched sides. You know she's _my_ first Gryffindor friend,'' Blaise explained, crossing his arms against his broad chest, "Besides, what's the problem if I call her _my_ Mia? I have the right to call her that, since I'm the one who made that name, and I am the _only_ one who uses that name. It is _my_ special nickname for her, so I have every right to claim her as _my_ Mia," Blaise continued haughtily, emphasizing on every 'my' that he uttered.

Draco just stood there dumbfounded, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water.

'Why am I reacting violently about this? So what if Zabini is calling her that? So what if he is claiming her? Come to think of it, I should not be bothered by it! Urgh! This gives me headache! Bloody wanker of a best mate! Bloody goody-two-shoes know-it-all! Ack!' Draco thought furiously.

Before their bickering escalated into a full blown argument, Theo stood up and intervened, as he inserted his list inside his pant pocket. "Gentlemen, whether Draco voted for his nemesis or not, or whatever nickname Blaise decided to address Hermione, the most important task at this moment is to drop our list in the goblet since it is almost 11 o'clock. So stop this nonsense and let's go!" He commanded.

Blaise grinned sheepishly at his two mates, while Draco huffed in slight indignation. The two of them decided to forget the topic for now. The three Slytherins went out of their dungeon and strolled to their destination.

**ooo**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry: Great Hall**

Ginny surveyed the hall for last hour voters, as she sat beside Hermione, who was engrossed in reading her new and revised _Hogwarts: A History_. They submitted their ballots two hours ago, together with Harry and Ron. Since the boys needed to meet up with Professor McGonagall for Quidditch matters, Hermione and Ginny chose to wait for them in the hall. Ginny took a glance on the floating hourglass by the door. The time was almost up, but still, a large number of 6th Years did not drop their ballots yet. Majority of 5th Years submitted their ballots before 9 o'clock. By 10:30 in the evening, all 5th Years, a large number of 7th Years, and a poor number of 6th Years had tossed their roster of nominees for Miss Enchantress International inside the Goblet of Fire.

A number of students were gossiping, while waiting for those popular and sought after student or groups to submit their choices. So far, most of those popular kids had tossed their lists in the goblet. If Ginny was right, the remaining popular group who had not submitted their candidates yet was the Slytherin Silver Triad of Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott.

"Hmm... Where are those three hotties?" Ginny murmured under her breath, eyes narrowed in thought.

"They are on their way," Luna said dreamily behind Ginny, staring at the Goblet of Fire with fascination.

"Luna!" Ginny gasped, placing her hands above her heaving chest, "You startled me! Where did you came from?!"

"I was sitting here behind you for almost half an hour now."

"Oh! Sorry, Luna. I was lost in my thoughts. Anyway, what do you mean when you said they are on their way?" Ginny asked in curiosity.

"The three delicious snakes. They are on their way here," Luna replied dreamily.

"Delicious snakes?" Ginny muttered under her breath, confusion written on her face, "Eh? Who?" She loudly asked the pixie-like Ravenclaw.

"Draco, Blaise, and Theodore," Luna blatantly replied, as if it was the obvious answer all along.

"And why are you calling them delicious?" The Gryffindor Beauty inquired her dear blonde friend.

"Ginny, I might be eccentric, but I'm not blind," Luna admitted softly, "Those three Slytherins are very tempting and delicious to look at. Just by staring at them, I can taste on the tip of my tongue how tasty they are," she said, grinning mischievously.

The two 5th years laughed in amusement. Five of the most eligible heart-throbs in 6th Year belonged to Gryffindor and Slytherin Houses. These young men were admired and desired due to their unique good looks, intelligence, wealth, and courageous participation in the Second War. If you were looking for Harry, Ron, Draco, Blaise, or Theo in Hogwarts grounds, look for a bunch or flock of giggling girls and you'll find these handsome young men in no time.

"Luna!" Ginny gasped mockingly, as if she was scandalized of what her friend had said, "I thought you like Harry?" Ginny whispered secretly, "Why are you fantasizing about other wizards and their tastiness? Tsk! You're a very naughty wittle Ravenclaw, Miss Lovegood." Ginny grinned wolfishly.

"I'm absolutely 100% sure that I like Harry James Potter and no other, but it doesn't mean I can't admire other fresh meat in the market." Luna smiled with hazy eyes. "For now, we are single. We are free to look and admire as long as we want, and as long as they are available for our eyes to stare at," she ended, smiling mischievously at Ginny.

"I know right! Oooh! Luna my friend, I definitely agree!"

Ginny and Luna laughed out loud. Some students were staring at them, as if they were crazy. Finally, Hermione closed her book with a resounding snap and interrupted their laughing spectacle.

"Ginny and Luna. Will the two of you tone down your debauchery?" Hermione hissed at them.

Ginny and Luna just looked at her and blinked their big innocent eyes, while beaming their widest smile. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them, and then sighed in surrender. Before one of them could open their mouth, a loud commotion disrupted their little banter.

Girls from different years were squealing and fidgeting on their perch. Some of the upper years were retouching their make-up.

"What is this commotion all about?" Ginny asked her friends, trying to find out whom or what caused this mayhem.

"I'm not sure, Gin," Hermione replied, "Base from the reaction of those ladies, I have this gut feeling that the words 'popular' and 'handsome' have something to do with it."

"They are here," Luna spoke up.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking about, Luna?" She asked while waiting for the flock of witches to disperse and reveal their reason for squealing and giggling like hyenas. When she saw who caused the disturbance, she snorted in bewilderment.

"Them? Unbelievable," Hermione muttered exasperatedly.

"Oi! Mione! It's believable alright. Even I drool over them," Ginny sniffed in playful indignation, "And don't you dare start preaching about them being Slytherins. I know you had a silly childhood crush on the Italian Casanova when you were in 3rd Year."

"Really, Hermione?" Luna asked curiously at the blushing Gryffindor Golden Princess, "You have a very good taste in men, my dear friend."

Her cheeks flushed red. "G-Ginevra, what are you talking about?!" Hermione choked out, "Sweet Circe! I don't have a crush on Zabini. You are delusional," she denied vehemently, hoping that she would not stutter.

"Yeah? And Ron is not my idiotic brother. Ha! C'mon Mione! I know about your childhood crush on him. Hell! Harry and Ron―especially Ronald―who is oblivious to anything other than food, knew about your short time crush on the Slytherin Italian Casanova. You're wasting your saliva in denying the obvious," Ginny whispered accusingly, wagging her index finger in front of Hermione's flushing face, "And if you are still denying it, all evidences are showing clearly on your face: blushing cheeks, sputtering while denying my accusation, and avoidance of eye contact. Ha!" Ginny ended with a huff, folding her arms across her chest and narrowing her bright blue eyes in challenge.

Hermione opened her mouth to defend herself, but found her voice stuck in her throat. Looking at Ginny, she sighed in surrender. "Fine! I had a crush on Blaise all throughout third to fourth year. But that's it! My feelings _changed_. So will you please stop mentioning this topic in the near future," Hermione hissed, "Someone might hear it. Merlin! If Lavender hears this, my remaining 2 years in Hogwarts will be hell," she almost whined.

"Don't worry, Hermione," Luna softly patted her thick and wavy hair, "Your secret is safe. It's the least I can do for you for keeping my secret crush and attraction to Harry."

"Luna is right. Our kissable lips are tightly sealed." Ginny did a zipping move on her mouth, as if to close it like a zipper. "But Mione, dear Luna is right. You do have very good taste in men," she purred lasciviously.

The three chuckled and grinned, as they talked about who's hot and who's not. They were still giggling and whispering when Harry and Ron found them.

"What are you girls whispering about?" Harry asked, as he sat next to Hermione.

"Nothing. Just this and that," Hermione responded immediately, "To put it simply―Girl Talk."

"Girl Talk..." Harry trailed off, "And when you say 'girl talk', does that mean you are talking about boys, right?" He asked, raising an eyebrow for clarification.

"Absolutely!" Ginny chirped still grinning.

"Well then enough of your girl talks. It's almost midnight. We have classes tomorrow," Harry reminded them, standing up from his perch. He offered his hand to assist Hermione in standing up.

"Merlin! I forgot we have classes tomorrow. Hurry up, let's go!" Hermione almost jumped from her seat, as she fixed her things. "Wait! We have to bring Luna to Ravenclaw Tower," she remembered.

"I can walk there on my own, Hermione. Thank you for the offer," Luna declined.

"No! We have to make sure you're safe. We will go with you," Ginny insisted.

Luna shook her head. "Really, you don't need to do that. I don't want to be a bother. Mr. Filch might see you when you go back to your dormitory and give you detention."

Harry cleared his throat. "How about I'll come with you to your dormitory. Ron can bring Mione and Ginny to Gryffindor Tower," he offered, "I'll bring my invisibility cloak, so that Filch will not see me when I get back to Gryffindor Tower. Right, Ron?" He suggested hastily, exchanging looks with his best mate, silently telling him to agree or else...

"R-Right! That's right! Harry can go with Luna and I'll be with Mione and Ginny on our way to Gryffindor Tower. Yep, that's right," Ron insisted, siding with Harry.

Hermione and Ginny shared a look then, conceded to Harry's suggestion. "We're okay with it, but how 'bout you, Luna?" Ginny gently asked her.

Luna looked at her girl-friends, and then to Ron, and lastly, to Harry. After staring at him for a few seconds, she nodded slowly in consent. "Fine," she agreed, a pale blush adorning her cheeks.

Harry sighed in relief. Ron grinned subtly at him. Harry raked his hand through his hair, and then offered his other arm for Luna to take. The Gryffindor Golden Boy and the pretty Ravenclaw walked arm in arm in front of the other three Gryffindors.

Ron walked between his smirking best girl-friend and his sister, draping his strong arms on their delicate shoulders. The five friends went upstairs to their dormitories.

**oooooooo**

On the following day, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was filled with exuberant students. Everybody was excited to know who will be representing the school for Ms. Enchantress International. After they ate their lunch, all 5th to 7th Year students gathered once again in the Great Hall for the announcement.

Sitting before them were Narcissa Malfoy, Fleur Weasley, Clara Zabini, and Sirius Black.

"Good day, my dear students," Professor Dumbledore greeted them. "Before I announce our lucky representatives, I have some additional announcement to make. Aside from our four coaches, we need volunteer students to help and assist our candidates. Those who are willing to extend their talents and helping hands, we have committees for you to sign-in. We have wardrobe, training, charity, and funding committees for you to join. If you are interested, please approach Miss Zabini later regarding the assigned tasks and screening for each committee."

In the Gryffindor table, four students were talking softly as they had their own discussion.

"Honestly, I'm not that interested in Ms. Enchantress International, but now that we have committees for the event, I'm quite interested in joining the training committee," Hermione shared to her friends.

"Me too! I want to sign up for wardrobe committee," Ginny stated. For a while, no one was talking and then she leaned closer to Hermione. "Hey Mione―hypothetically―what if you'll be chosen for Ms. Enchantress? What will you do?" She asked.

Harry and Ron leaned closer after hearing Ginny's question, their curiosity was peaked. The three of them were waiting for Hermione's response.

"Nothing. I'll do nothing," she said confidently, "It is impossible for me to be chosen." Before Ginny could open her mouth and comment about her answer, Hermione continued talking, "It is impossible, even if it is hypothetical. Got it? And _whoever_ wrote my name in their parchments will face my destructive wrath," she threatened with pursed lips, drifting her gaze to every Gryffindor near her.

Harry and Ron gulped and exchanged looks. This morning, they were excited to inform their only best girl-friend that they voted for her. Now that they know about her sentiment for Ms. Enchantress International, they decided to keep their mouth shut or suffer the consequences. A provoked Hermione Granger was far more terrifying than the former Dark Lord.

Headmaster Dumbledore snapped his fingers, and then an 8 inches long parchment appeared in front of each student. Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "With you are the list of special prizes and rewards that the winning candidates will receive. Those students who are going to be in the committees will receive a special incentive, too."

Dumbledore read the list of prizes and rewards that the candidates would receive loudly for everyone to hear, while the students silently read and followed it through their eyes.

_**THE 10th MISS ENCHANTRESS INTERNATIONAL PAGEANT**__  
__INTERNATIONAL MINISTRIES COUNCIL  
Lists of Prizes and Rewards  
_

_The following are the list of prizes and rewards approved by the International Ministries Council: __  
__  
__All Candidates__:  
* a clothing package from Wizhoppe Apparel worth 1,000 galleons  
* a cosmetics package from Madame Seranitas Beauty Cosmetics worth 500 galleons  
* a bath and body care package from Citrus and Lime Scents worth 500 galleons  
* 10% discount for each purchase book at Athena and Co. for 5 years  
* 3 years of free monthly subscription of Étoile Lifestyle and Fashion Magazine_

_Top 10 Semi-finalists__:  
* 3,000 galleons  
* a gift certificate from Pinkette's Trinkets worth 300 galleons  
* 3 years' worth of supply of hair care products from Khushal Hair System  
* 10% discount to all products at all Java Bean Coffee Shop Branches for 5 years_

_4th Runner-up__:  
* 20,000 galleons  
* a white diamond bow brooch from Sharice Jewelry Limited  
* 2 years endorsement and modeling contract for Citrus and Lime Scents: Body Bath  
* 500 galleons worth of gift certificate from Honeyed Chocolight Chocolatier  
* 10% discount to all services at all Becharmed Hairdressing Salon Branches for 5 years  
* access for two persons to various wizarding events including Ministry Balls, Broadway Shows, and Launch Parties for 3 years_

_3rd Runner-up__:  
* 30,000 galleons  
* an emerald ring from Sharice Jewelry Limited  
* 2 years endorsement and modeling contract for Citrus and Lime Scents: Perfume  
* 3 years' worth of supply of inks, quills, and parchments from Quigley Brothers Quills and Parchments Inc.  
* 300 galleons worth of gift certificate from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
* 10% discount to all services at all Becharmed Hairdressing Salon Branches for 5 years  
* access for two persons to various wizarding events including Ministry Balls, Broadway Shows, and Launch Parties for 3 years_

_2nd Runner-up__:  
* 75,000 galleons  
* a pair of pink diamond earrings from Sharice Jewelry Limited  
* 2 years endorsement and modeling contract for J.B. Leiroy's Wizard and Witches Wear  
* 3 years' worth of supply of inks, quills, and parchments from Quigley Brothers Quills and Parchments Inc.  
* 300 galleons worth of gift certificate from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes  
* a wizarding and muggle shoe wardrobe from Batsie Shoe Basket  
* 10% discount to all services at all Becharmed Hairdressing Salon Branches for 5 years  
* access for two persons to various wizarding events including Ministry Balls, Broadway Shows, and Launch Parties for 3 years_

_1st Runner-up__:  
* 100,000 galleons  
* a custom 1st Princess tiara designed by Hoseki Kuro  
* a platinum necklace with sapphires from Sharice Jewel Limited  
* one limited edition Strikegazer2000 broomstick worth 3,000 galleons and 435 sickles  
* 2 years endorsement and modeling contract for J.B. Leiroy's Wizard and Witches Wear  
* 2 years endorsement and modeling contract for Madame Seranitas Beauty Cosmetics  
* a wizarding and muggle shoe wardrobe from Batsie Shoe Basket  
* 10% discount to all services at all Becharmed Hairdressing Salon Branches for 5 years  
* access for two persons to various wizarding events including Ministry Balls, Broadway Shows, and Launch Parties for 3 years  
* a decade-long salary as Care for Magical Fauna and Flaura Foundation Ambassadress_

_Ms. Enchantress International__:  
* 300,000 galleons  
* a custom Ms. Enchantress International crown and a 5 feet long scepter designed by Hoseki Kuro  
* a jewelry package from Sharice Jewelry Limited  
* one limited edition Strikegazer2000 broomstick worth 3,000 galleons and 435 sickles  
* a modeling portfolio by international wizarding and muggle photographer Dieter Reinhart  
* 2 years endorsement and modeling contract for Samie Poo Haute Couture  
* 2 years endorsement and modeling contract for Velvet Magical Group for Facial and Skin Care  
* 1 year academic scholarship at Magical University of Berne at Switzerland (M.U.B.)  
* a private vacation cottage located at Greece  
* 10% discount to all services at all Becharmed Hairdressing Salon Branches for 5 years  
* access for two persons to various wizarding events including Ministry Balls, Broadway Shows, and Launch Parties for 3 years  
* a decade-long-salary as Ms. Enchantress International  
* a decade-long salary as the Global Ambassadress for United Magical and Muggle Affairs_

_**oOo**_

_* The schools of the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th Runners-up will receive a plaque of recognition and 15,000 galleons for the school funds, while their ministry will receive 20,000 galleons.  
* The school of the 1st Runner-up will receive a plaque of recognition and 20,000 galleons for the school funds, while her ministry will receive 25,000 galleons.  
* The school of the Ms. Enchantress Winner will receive a plaque of recognition and 30,000 galleons for the school funds, while her ministry will receive 35,000 galleons.  
* The chosen beneficiary or charity of the Top 5 Finalists will receive 30,000 galleons each.  
* All Top 5 Finalists are given a chance to adopt and provide financial assistance to a magical creature or plant under the safekeeping of Care for Magical Fauna and Flaura Foundation._

_Approved and signed by:  
__**AGAPETO D'CRUZE**__  
International Ministries Chairman  
Spanish Minister of Magic_

"Students that will be accepted in the committees―" Professor Dumbledore announced, after reading the list of prizes and rewards for everyone to hear, "―will receive a bag of special treats from Honeydukes and Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. One participating student is equivalent to 15 house points. The more housemates that will join the committees, the more house points you will get."

Excited whispers erupted from each table. The extravagant rewards for the winners and the volunteer students were over-whelming. Most young ladies on each table were wishing, with their fingers crossed, that they would be picked to represent Hogwarts. Only very few were not interested in joining.

"Damn! The rewards are intense," Blaise whistled in surprise.

"Lucky witches! They don't have to spend large amounts of galleons just to acquire the brand new Strikegazer2000. As long as they win the competition, they can have it as soon as possible," Draco scowled, shaking his head in disbelief. "It is extremely difficult to acquire even a single Strikegazer2000. The broomstick company would not even accept an advance reservation fee, regardless of how large the offered amount is."

"As for me, I'll definitely join and help in the committees. Think of the house points that we will gain for this year's House Cup," Theo told them.

"Right! So it means Daphne you have to win the pageant, ok?" Blaise informed the Slytherin Ice Queen, sitting beside him.

Daphne slowly moved her head to face Blaise, and then looked blankly at him. "What?!" Daphne Greengrass, the Slytherin Ice Queen snapped.

"Since you'll be representing Slytherin and Hogwarts, make sure you'll win this competition," Blaise chirped, as if the young woman beside him was not glaring daggers at his face.

"You're overly confident," Daphne snapped at him, "I will not be selected," she deadpanned.

Blaise was undeterred and continued talking, "Tsk! I'm sure you'll be selected, Ms. Greengrass. I can feel it. So be ready and win this pageant whether you like it or not."

"Oi! How sure you are that Daphne will be selected? Don't get me wrong. I have nothing against you Daph―" Theo added, "―but Pansy has a big chance, too."

"Hey! Why am I included in your discussion," Pansy injected to their conversation, "Honestly, I don't mind if I'm selected, but I prefer dressing the contestant than to be dressed. I'm planning to enlist in the wardrobe committee."

"Ha! Either Daphne or Pansy―whoever is chosen between the two of you, we will give our full support. Promise to Merlin!" Blaise declared.

**ooo**

Professor Dumbledore raised his arms, as he swept his gaze on his older students. "The moment of truth has come! We are now ready to announce our beautiful representatives. Similar to Triwizard Tournament, a tongue of fire containing the name of the luck lady will burst out from the Goblet of Fire. As your name is called, please step out of your house table and come stand beside your coaches, so that your schoolmates can see you clearly. Without further ado, let us give a round of applause for Lord Black, as I give him the center stage," the headmaster informed them.

Sirius Black stood up from his seat, as he shook Dumbledore's hand in thanks. He stood in front of the Goblet of Fire, as he waited for the clapping to die down. He was grinning and rubbing his hands together in excitement.

"Alright! Alright!" The handsome Marauder clapped his hands to get everybody's attention, "I had been waiting for this moment, since I accepted the offer to help for this big event. I can't wait much longer and prolong the inevitable, so brace yourselves and prepare your cheers for our selected young ladies!" Sirius announced, grinning like a fool―a handsome fool at that.

Friends huddled together, holding each other's hands for moral and emotional support. Some of the young men had wrapped their arm around the waist of their girlfriends to show their support. Those who were _very_ confident that they would be chosen were reapplying their hair and make-up.

Only four young ladies were nonchalant and didn't appear excited at all: Millicent Bulstrode was busy glaring at every male she saw; Daphne Greengrass was indifferent, as she sat elegantly on her seat; Hermione Granger was too focused on her new _Hogwarts: A History_; and Luna Lovegood was day-dreaming, her glassy eyes were blinking lazily.

A yellow tongue of fire burst out from the goblet, and then swiftly flew towards the handsome Marauder's out-stretched hand. The Hufflepuffs sat up straight and waited with baited breath, as Sirius slowly opened the small paper and silently read what was written.

"From the House of Hufflepuff, please step forward―" Sirius paused in suspense, "―Ms. Susan Bones, come on up!" He exclaimed happily.

All students had cheered and clapped their hands enthusiastically―the loudest from the Hufflepuffs. Susan Bones was congratulated by all her housemates, while her close friends were patting her back and hugging her in happiness. Her eyes were a bit glassy due to mixed happiness and nervousness. As she went in front of the hall, she was approached by the four coaches and the Headmaster, hugs from them, congratulations, and handshakes.

Before the excitement could calm down, the Goblet of Fire spewed-out a green tongue of fire. Sirius cleared his throat, as he loudly announced the next lady.

"From the House of Slytherin, congratulations―" Sirius paused dramatically once again, "―Ms. Daphne Greengrass, come on up!" He announced joyfully.

This time, the Slytherins cheered the loudest among the clapping and whistling students. Compared to Susan, Daphne received a much louder cheer, especially from the male population. Despite of being branded as the Slytherin Ice Queen, Daphne had a wide fan base from every house. Her untouchable persona and beautiful face had attracted most men, both young and old, like moths to a flame.

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!" Astoria shrieked, as she tightly hugged her elder sister from the back, "I am sooo happy for you Daph! You're so lucky!" She continued shrieking, while jumping up and down on place.

"Congratulations, Daphne!" Pansy exclaimed, happily holding her friend's hand.

"Congrats, Daph! What did I tell you, huh? I'm right! I am _always_ right. I know you will be chosen," Blaise boasted proudly. "By the way, two points each for Draco and me. You lost, Nott. You have no chance in winning," Blaise whispered the last part to Theo and Draco, so that no one would hear about their mini bet.

Theo sighed in defeat. "Fine! I admit defeat."

Blaise grinned, and then looked at Draco in the eye. "It's between you and me, Drake. May the best Slytherin win."

"You're on!" Draco accepted the challenge, subtly bumped fists with his dark-haired best mate.

Amidst excited and joyful cheers, Daphne remained seated on her seat, irritation written on her beautiful face. "Who voted for me?" She demanded. Her moss green eyes had narrowed in annoyance.

"We don't care who voted for you! You are chosen to represent our school and that is it!" Astoria gushed excitedly, as she pulled her elder sister away from the bench. "Come on! Stand up, Daphne," the younger Greengrass instructed, while pushing her sister towards the front.

Daphne walked elegantly towards the coaches, her beautiful face was stoic as ever. Same as Susan, the coaches congratulated her and gave her hugs and handshakes.

The Ravenclaws waited in anticipation, as they saw a blue tongue of fire floated towards Sirius. Famous for their intellect, they had an intuition on who would be chosen among their female housemates. They were just waiting for the confirmation that their guess was correct. Sirius smiled widely, as he announced the next young lady.

"From the House of Ravenclaw, give a round of applause to―" Sirius paused, "―Ms. Cho Chang, come on up!" The dark-haired Marauder announced in delight.

The same with the other previous houses, the Ravenclaws congratulated and cheered for their housemate and Head Girl. The joyful cheers from other houses were not that loud compared to Daphne's, but loud enough to topple Susan's cheers. Cho received hugs and congratulations from her housemates, as she proudly glided towards the front hall. The coaches and the Headmaster congratulated her in the same manner as the two previous young ladies were congratulated.

Finally, the last but definitely not the least candidate from the House of Gryffindor would be announced in a while. The Goblet of Fire flared brightly, and then heaved a red tongue of fire. The tongue of fire propelled towards the out-stretched hand of Sirius Black. The Great Hall grew quiet, as the occupants waited with baited breath. The fourth and last name would complete their candidates for Ms. Enchantress International. The Gryffindors had mixed emotions of excitement and nervousness―of course, except for one student.

Hermione Granger remained oblivious to what was happening around her, as she continued reading her favorite part in the _Hogwarts: A History_.

Lavender could not contain her irritating voice as she kept on boasting to those near her that she will be announced soon, and she expected to receive a better and louder cheer than Daphne Greengrass.

"This is it!" Lavender giggled excitedly. "I promise I won't forget some of you when I will be crowned as Ms. Enchantress International," she announced arrogantly. She straightened her clothes and readied herself, waiting for her name to be called.

Ginny was fuming, when she heard the annoying Gossip Queen. "That self-absorbed, delusional slob!" Ginny hissed to Harry and Ron. "Who does she think she is? The Queen of England?! Ha! I swear I will purposely drown myself at the Black Lake, if she will be chosen for Ms. Enchantress. Did you hear me Harry and Ron?! I. Will. Drown. Myself."

Sirius cleared his throat, as he slowly opened the paper that contained the name of the young lady that would complete Hogwarts School's line-up. When he silently read the name, he laughed in happiness and excitement.

'Godric and Salazar! It gets better and better,' Sirius thought in delight. It was much better than he thought!

The students were intrigued. They waited for Sirius to calm down from his laughing moment. When he was done, Sirius beamed from ear to ear, as he announced for everyone to hear the name of their last candidate for Ms. Enchantress International.

"From the House of Gryffindor, prepare your cheers for..." Sirius paused dramatically, smirking and staring at someone in the Gryffindor table, "...congratulations and please join your co-candidates―Ms. Hermione Granger!"

A deafening cheer erupted from the Gryffindors. The girls were jumping up and down and squealing in delight. Their male housemates were loudly whooping and whistling through their fingers. And the most shocking of all, majority of the male population from other houses were hollering and whooping enthusiastically for the Gryffindor Princess. So far, it was the loudest cheer ever, even louder than Daphne's.

Harry and Ron were very happy for Hermione, though it irritated them when a number of hormonal boys had started checking out their best friend and sister, as if undressing her with their lascivious eyes. Ginny was frozen on her seat. She was in a state of shock. She woke up from her stupor, when she heard a loud and sharp shrieking sound.

"WHAT?!" Lavender shrieked hysterically. She was frozen on her seat, her eyes almost popping out from her eye sockets. She wildly shook her head in disbelief, as she opened and closed her mouth like a fish out of the water. She was speechless and very in denial.

Ginny laughed out loud, as she watched the angry and hysterical Lavender brown. Ginny decided to forget about the delusional slob and focused her attention to her first female friend. When she excitedly face Hermione to congratulate her, what she saw shocked the hell out of her.

Hermione Granger was _still_ reading her Hogwarts: A History, and _remained_ oblivious on what was happening around her.

"What the―" Ginny sputtered, as she choked on her saliva.

"Mione! I'm proud―BLOODY HELL?!" Ron cursed. His bright blue eyes were as wide as bludgers when he saw his best friend―READING a bloody _freaking_ book!

Harry was smiling from ear to ear when he faced Hermione to give her a congratulatory hug, but what he saw confused the bollocks out of him.

"Congratulations, Mio―ne? Eh? Wha―?" Harry said, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The four Houses were still cheering, not knowing that their fourth representative was busy reading her book and very clueless of their excitement.

The three Gryffindors stared intently at their friend, as they waited for her to acknowledge them, but she continued to be oblivious. Finally, Ron got impatient and blurted out the first three words that came into his mind.

"BLOODY HELL, MIONE?!"

This time, Hermione looked up from her book and stared lazily around her. All students were clapping and whooping in joy. She turned her gaze in front of the Great Hall, and then saw three young ladies standing beside the coaches. Finally, she stared at her frozen friends.

"Guys! Is it done? Who was the lucky lady from Gryffindor?" Hermione asked innocently.

"Mione..." Harry trailed off, "Did you not hear the name?" The Gryffindor Golden Boy cautiously asked his self-proclaimed sister.

Hermione grinned sheepishly, rubbing her neck in embarrassment. "I am so sorry! I stopped listening when Sirius started speaking. I was engrossed with my book. Sorry, guys! So will you tell me who the lucky young lady is? Is it Parvati...or perhaps, Angelina?"

Ginny snapped out from her frozen state. "Merlin's saggy tits, Mione! YOU are the fourth 'lucky young lady' to represent Hogwarts for Ms. Enchantress International!" Ginny almost shrieked at her friend.

Hermione stared blankly at them.

The four Gryffindor friends were staring at each other, not moving a single muscle.

When the situation finally clicked in, the Gryffindor Golden Princess bellowed her disbelief. Her voice reverberated around the hall.

"I'M THE WHAT?!"

**oooooooo**

* * *

**AN:** Done with the third chapter.

***** Please continue reviewing. Reviews are very much appreciated. I need your **reviews** for inspiration and for the will to continue this fiction with vigor. THANK YOU!  
* Tweet me at my **Twitter**: Peeboink if you have no FanFiction account and you need to ask me some questions. Visit my profile page

**Notes****:**

* **1 Galleon** = **10 US Dollars** Example: 300,000 Galleons = 3 Million US Dollars  
* Slytherin Ice Queen - my fictional title for Daphne Greengrass.  
* Hermione and Daphne are 17 years old, while Susan and Cho are 18.

**My Fictional Wizarding Shops:  
**  
* Wizhoppe Apparel - It is an international ready-to-wear wizarding clothing store.  
* Athena and Co. - One of the biggest wizarding bookstores in the world.  
* Khushal Hair System - International hair product brand.  
* Java Bean Coffee Shop - International wizarding cafe and chocolate shop.  
* Pinkette's Trinkets - It is an international wizarding shop that sells affordable and fashionable charms and accessories.  
* Sharice Jewelry Limited - It is one of the largest and famous jewelry manufacturer in the Wizarding World.  
* Honeyed Chocolight Chocolatier - It is an international chocolate brand. They own the largest chocolate factory in Wizarding Europe.  
* Citrus and Lime Scents - They sell grooming and bathing necessities such as: shampoo, soap, perfume, body scrub, and scented oil to name a few.  
* Becharmed Hairdressing Salon - It is a famous hairdressing salon and spa at United States of America.  
* Quigley Brothers Quills and Parchments Inc. - my fictional wizarding company. The biggest manufacturer and distributor of quills, inks, and parchments around the Wizarding World.  
* J.B. Leiroy's Wizard and Witches Wear - my fictional wizarding shop. One of the largest wizarding clothing store that sells ready-to-us and for everyday wizard and witch's wear.  
* Batsie Shoe Basket- International wizarding shoe brand.

* Magical University of Berne (M.U.B.) - A prestigious wizarding university at Switzerland.  
* Hoseki Kuro - He is very famous for his expensive and world-class jewelry design. His jewelry designs are unique and very different from one design to another.  
* Strikegazer2000- A very limited edition broomstick. The broom company produced only 5 pieces of it.

* Madame Seranitas Beauty Cosmetics - One of the most sought after brands of cosmetics in the Wizarding World.  
* Samie Poo Haute Couture - They have the finest and most fashionable wizard and witch's formal and semi-formal garbs in the world.  
* Velvet Magical Group for Facial and Skin Care- It is a group of healers that specializes in skin care, and facial and body beautification and therapy.

* Care for Magical Fauna and Flaura Foundation - The group adapts and preserves rare and endangered magical creatures and plants. To support their project, the foundation recieves donation from random benefactors.

**- boink! -**

14 Oct 2012

**ooo**

**NEXT CHAPTER: Chapter Four: Reel to Real**


End file.
